nasiipnasip
by NeyzaFluodrence
Summary: DDB jenuh abis latihan,nah Mamo en Suzuna punya rencana pesta di rumah seseorang,siapa yaa? Ripiu okeh ! XD


**Disclaimer : Yusuke Murata + Riichiro Inagaki**

**Presented by : Hamamiya Shoku (aku ! XD)**

**Summary : DDB jenuh abis latihan,nah Mamo en Suzuna punya rencana pesta di rumah seseorang,siapa yaa? Ripiu okeh ! XD**

**Keterangan : gaje,OOC,aneh bin ajaib..dont like don't read..enjoooyyy XD**

**Rated : K** (kayaknya _*plakk!)_

**Nasiiippp nasip…**

Baiklah, sebelumnya mari kita bayangkan Hiruma Youichi memakai peci beserta sarung di slempangkan dan berkata "hom pim pa alaium hombreng!"

Sudah? Oke lanjut ke cerita

(Hiru : ngapain elo nyuruh readers buat ngebayangin itu?

Author : iseng aja.. *lalu author di bom Hiru*)

Cerita dimulai pada pagi hari dimana makhluk- makhluk gaje DDB lagi siap- siap buat latihan di hari minggu yang cerah tapi berawan ini (?)

"hei monta, apa kau berpikir untuk liburan kali ini?"Tanya Sena pada Monta,sodara-sodara

"hah? Kayaknya bulan ini gue mau mudik , bentar lagi kan bulan puasa.." jawab monta santai,sodara-sodara

"heee? Mudik? Bulan puasa? " kata Sena cengo,sodara-sodara *narrator di gebuk massa (sodara-sodara)

"iyee… kan kalo udah lebaran kita kudu,mesti dan harus bersilaturahmi ama keluarga – keluarga disana" balas Monta sambil naliin tali sepatunya (yang ternyata malah salah iket)

"hellooooooo…Monta the montir…kite kan dari Jepang gitu lho, kita ini anime…mana ada anime ikutan puasa?" ujar Sena sambil mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,.eh kepada telinga Monta.

"eh? Emang kita anime ya? Kok kagak ada yang bilang ma gue sih?" Monta cemberut

`Kayaknya dia lebih bego dari pada nenek-nenek yang ngemis di pinggir jalan tol deh..`ujar Sena dalam hati.

Di lain tempat author lagi belajar bahasa Jepun,.

"kore wa fudebako desu" kata Sensei

"kore wa boboko desu" jawab author,author kemudian digeplak pake sendal jepit yang beli di tukang rongsok

Balik lagi ke DDB,

"HOOOOOIIII KALIAN JANGAN LELEEEEE !" teriak Hiruma ampe ludahnya muncrat kemana-mana,anggota yang lain jawsdrop

"eh, kurang T tuh kapten,…" kata …kata siapa ya?

"BIARIN ! SUKA-SUKA GUE!" kata Hiruma nyolot

`Yee,…pake basa indo yang baik dan benar dong,..`ujar para anggota DDB dalam hati

Di lain tempat,author lagi godain cewe..si cewe ngerasa risih dan mau meng-gaplok author

"apaan sih lo? Ganggu gue aja!"

PLAKK !

JGERR!

DUARRR!

Author tepar di tengah jalan

Tamparan yang hebat bukan? (si narrator kayaknya bangga =_='')

Balik lagi ke DDB

"haahh…"

"heeehhh.."

"hoooh"

Ujar si trio haha berurutan

"hah….latihan kali ini cukup melelahkan ya?" ujar Kurita

"fugooo (ho`oh…eke juga ampe ngos-ngosan,tu liat keringet ane banyak kan? Haaah…jadi pengen mandi deh,ga ada shower sih disini iya kan?)" jawab Daikichi (eh,perasaan dia Cuma bilang `fugo` doang,tapi kok artinya panjang banget,ya?)

"nah,supaya rasa cape kalian ilang,aku dan Suzuna sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang special…" ujar teteh Mamori di sela-sela kecapean yang melanda (lebay,ah)

"wah..apa itu kak Mamo?" Tanya Sena bungah

"pokoknya kalian ikut kami saja.."jawab Suzuna sambil kiceup-kiceup teu puguh

"eh,itu Suzuna kayaknya sakit mata ya? Daritadi kedip-kedip gaje"kata Ishimaru

"ahahaaaaa….." begitulah respon si idiot Taki,Suzuna sweatdrop

Akhirnya para DDB member ngikutin kemana perginya manajer mereka,mereka lalu mendaki gunung,lewati lembah..sungai mengalir indah ke samudra..bersama teman bertualaaaang…. (?)

Dan setelah ini itu,begini begitu akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan yang katanya menjanjikan itu,rumah author

"hah? Kok kesini?" Tanya Juumonji

"emang ini tempatnya? Kok kliatannya aneh sih?" Tanya Kuroki

"selain itu kok gue ngerasa kita bakal mati di tempat ya?" Tanya Togano

"ah,.mungkin keliatannya aja gini,dalemnya siapa tau bagus" jawab Yukimitsu pede,author terharu

"heh…ayo masuk..bikin pemandangan rusak aja,sareukseuk tau!" kata Hiruma nyolot

Lalu DDB member pun masuk ke dalam rumah yang katanya punya author ini,mereka masuk lebih dalam,jauh lebih dalam sedalam-dalamnya ke alam bawah sadar anda (?)

"permisiiii…"ujar neng Mamori

"ah…masuk-masuk…"kata si author yang lagi asik memandangi kompi tercinta

"PUUUNNNNTTTEEEEUUUUNNNNNN…." Ujar DDB member serempak

"ah…mangga,mangga…sok calik…"balas si author mempersilakan mereka duduk

"ah,makasih…"kata Suzuna sopan

Rumah author tiba-tiba jempling tak bersuara,para DDB member pada diem satu bahasa (karena di penpik ini mereka Cuma berbahasa indo campur aduk) . gak ada yang berulah kecuali Monta yang lagi author juga anteng sama si bebep kompi. Lalu,tiba-tiba author inget akan sesuatu

"ah…iya anggap rumah sendiri,kamar mandi ada di halaman belakang deket empang,terus kalo mau ambil minum dari kolam ikan keruh aja ya,soalnya saya belum beli aqua gallon yang baru jadi ala kadarnya aja ya,terus kalo mau makan,suruh neng Mamo en Suzuna buat masak…okeeeh?" ujar si author sambil menyeringai

`Dasar author gak bermodal !` teriak para DDB member dalam hati

"kalo gitu,AYO KITA PESTA !" komando Hiruma memenuhi semua ruangan yang ada di rumah author

Akhirnya club amefuto DDB bikin pesta dadakan di rumah author,seperti biasa mbak Mamo ama Suzuna yang masak, trio haha + Yukimitsu bertugas masang dekorasi,Sena ama Monta bertugas nyiapin makanan ama bersihin meja lalu Kurita,Musashi ama Daikichi bertugas ngangkat beban berat,Hiruma bertugas ngebagi-bagi tugas (?) yang lainnya bertugas bercengo-ria (termasuk Taki)

Pesta sangat meriah di rumah author,ada pertunjukan mercon juga dari si kapten setan (yang bikin atap rumah author jadi keliatan kayak kapal pecah kejedot banteng (?)),pesta berlangsung dari jam 5 subuh ampe jam 5 subuh lagi (lama banget ya?).setelah itu mereka pulang dan kembali shooting anime ES21

"hei,betewe kalian mau ngapain kesini?" Tanya author ke para DDB member yang ternyata udah ngibrit duluan meninggalkan berjuta sampah

"dasar gak tau diuntung !" ujar author sambil bernangis-nangis-ria ngeliat rumahnya udah ancur pabalatak dan tak layak untuk dilihat

Pagi-pagi Di Jepun,

"eh,kok aku jadi merasa gak enak ya gara-gara pesta kemaren?"ujar Sena lesu

"ah,..perasaan elo aja kali.." jawab Monta santai

**-FIN-**

Haha,..selesaaaiiiii… please ripiu okeh?

Oya,makasih buat mbak-mbak ama akang-akang yang udah ngasi saya kritik + saran + motivasi dan plus-plus yang lainnya m_ _m

Bagi yang udah baca penpik buatan saya,semoga terhibur…yang gak terhibur saya tabok XD haha kidding

Okelah…jaa mata nee XD


End file.
